


Echoes of Love

by Madthoughtsq



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madthoughtsq/pseuds/Madthoughtsq
Summary: Max and Michael were forced to return to Antar, their home world in order to help liberate their people. In the final battle, Kivar, Max's father and false King used the device known as the Granolith in a final attempt to win the war for the seven systems. Mortally wounded and with little choice Max and Michael use the device to be transported years into the past; the day Liz walked back into Max's life.Now armed with his powerful new abilities Max must face the challenges of being a future king of an alien world and the small town responsibilities of his human life he thought he would never see again which includes the love the of his life.Can Max change things for the better or will his choices damn him and those around him to a worst fate?
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Final Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all 
> 
> This is for my Roswell New Mexico story, I am big fan of both the new one and the OG from the 90's, anyway I hope you all enjoy this new story. I have used elements and names from the original show so sorry for the confusion but it will be cleared up in future chapters.

Antar, 2022 

Max crouched behind the crumbling wall holding his PSF-5 Modified plasma rifle in his hands and quickly ducking his head out to scan across the battlefield. The last three years of his life had to lead up to this moment, ever since the Enlightening and he was forced to accept his birth rite and face a man he thought he would never have to have in his life; his biological father. As he surveyed, he battlefield he saw that his soldiers were advancing, slowly but surely towards the Royal Palace of Antar where his father Kivar was attempting a last-ditch defense that was doing nothing than costing innocent Anatarian lives on both sides. Suddenly an explosion from overhead caused him to look up as a Kivarian fighter was shot down and crashed down less than fifty meters from where he was causing him to duck behind the wall once again as dust from crash swept over the wall he was currently taking cover behind. 

A body crashing into next him would have made raise his weapon towards them if he had not of sensed it was Michael Guerin, his Second-in-Command and brother in all but blood. Michael was dressed in the same battle gear that Max himself was which was a creation of Michael himself; it was a composite of metalloids of both Earth and Antar providing superior protection from plasma fire; it wouldn’t stop it penetrating all the way through but it would stop the plasma from blasting through the body depending on the range of the weapon. They both wore helmets that displayed positions of their soldiers and a Heads Up Display of the Anatarian Royal palace.

“Well, this is going well,” Michael said popping up and sending several shots in the direction of where their enemies were currently taking cover across the courtyard.

“Yeah, we get Kivar we end this war and we can go home” Max replied rising and summoning Electricity in his hands. 

He raised them and projected it in a circular fashion casing a dome to appear, as the enemies attempted to attack him the attack simply dissipated into the shield life substance of electricity causing more to sweep up, Max raised his other hand and shot it out causing a bolt of lightning to hit the remaining soldiers causing them to scream out in pain before collapsing in death. Max lowered his hands and breathed deeply dropping to one knee as soldiers loyal to Max suddenly surrounded him and then Michael was there next to him pulling a needle from a pocket and shoving into Max's arm. It was a concentrated concoction of acetylene they drank on earth when they had expended themselves. Max might have powers beyond that of a normal Anatarian but even he had his limits and he continued to try to push past them which had often resulted in disastrous results for him. 

“General Wrath, King Zan we have secured the outer perimeter and we are moving closer into the complex…however we are detecting some unusual readings,” a soldier said moving to stand beside Max and Michael. 

Michael quickly gave out orders to the men surrounding them, ordering them to secure the perimeter and to get a device that could analyze the abnormal readings that had been reported. A medic quickly came down beside Max and pulled out a kit to start running tests that would ensure his vitals were normal; whilst Max’s powers were beyond that of a normal Anatarian when he used them they took a greater toll on his body. 

“Son of a bitch…Max Kivar has activated the Granolith,” Michael said walking over to Max and holding out datapad that showed where the readings were coming from.

“What the hell is he thinking, it’s been studied for thousands of years and we barely understand it other than it can generate massive amounts of power,” Max said standing up and raising his rifle in his hands. 

“He’s lost the war…maybe he has figured out something we don’t know about it, Max with the power it generates it could do a lot of damage,” Michael said urgency entering his voice. 

“Commander, we are taking the men and conducting a frontal assault. There is no time to stop, your men are to push forward and continue to push. General Wrath and I will be with you shortly” Max ordered standing beside Michael whose face had hardened. 

“So much for seeing Liz and Alex again” Michael spoke once there men had started towards the bombed outdoors of the palace, regret entering his voice. 

It was a regret that Max shared with him; after Liz had left for California after he had destroyed her lab she had cut off all communications to the small town Roswell and it was part of the reason why Max had returned home to Antar; he’d felt like nothing was tying him to earth anymore and he had felt like his people needed him more than Liz did. All he had left of his time on earth was a faded picture of himself and Liz that he kept tucked away close to his heart inside his uniform. Blasts from the direction of the castle caused Max and Michael to look up and see through the many windows the flashes of plasma fire and the battle cries of his men.

“Day’s not over Michael, we have done the impossible before, let's do it again” Max replied to Michael's words who nodded his head and started to follow Max who was making his way towards the castle doors.

As they entered Michael consulted the datapad once again and indicated to the left of the palace once they had entered. As Max walked the halls of his families home for the first time a sense of anger washed over him; Kivar had destroyed everything about their family and their legacy, instead choosing to elevate himself and a select few whilst oppressing the people. But now palace was in ruins, the majestic halls crumbling under Max forces attacking and overthrowing the tyrant. Max looked to Michael who nodded back raising his rifle and starting down the hall with Max turning his back to cover both avenues; they continued this way through the many halls with the sounds of battle continuing off in the distance. Finally, they came to a double set of doors that looked heavy with silvery security stopping from opening the doors.

“Can you get us through this Michael?” Max asked walking up to the door and looking around it for a flaw but finding none. 

“It would take too long, by the time we do the power build-up will be complete and whatever Kivar is planning will be too late to stop” Michael replied standing back and then looking at Max. 

“But you are the true royal heir to the throne, I think it will open to you after all the Granolith was entrusted to your family,” Michael told him as Max looked back at him then at the door. 

Max looked at the door before he raised his hand to it against the silvery shield and for a few moments, he thought nothing would happen until the security shield deactivated. Michael quickly pulled some explosive charges from his pack and placed them on the wall before he back away with Max beside him until they turned a corner. Michael raised the detonator before pressing down on his causing an enormous explosion with rock down the corridor. Max quickly raised his rifle to his shoulder with Michael right beside him, the explosion had blown the doors apart and there was a thin coating of dust covering the entrance to the room. As they entered it they came face to face with the greatest treasure of the Anatarian people; the Granolith, a device that whilst they had studied for centuries still understood little about. It hung from the ceiling, a spherical cone-shaped that was currently pulsing bright purple lights, and on the ground was an Anatarian timing device that was slowly counting down; they had less than five minutes to stop whatever was happening. 

“Brave of you to come alone” a voice called out from behind the Granolith, one that Max had heard most of his adult life as it was his own. 

From behind Granolith a figure dressed in white slowly passed around and came to stand just off to the side of the Granolith, the man who had chained Max as a child and forced Michael mother to rescue him and other like-minded people and fleeing to earth. It was his father, his features were identical to Max, he was essentially a clone of Kivar except for DNA donated from an unnamed woman whom Kivar had executed soon after he was done with what he needed from her. He wore no Armour, instead, he wields a traditional Anatarian blade in one hand, it pulsed purple in the flickering light coming from the Granolith. 

Max and Michael raised their plasma rifles in unison and started to blast away at him but it was all for nothing, Kivar raised his hand a green shield extending from his hands and all their shots simply dissipated harmlessly against it; not a single one getting through. A beep from the console caused Michael to look down at it and realize they had less than four minutes to stop whatever was happening. 

You need to stop him; I’ll figure out the device Michael’s voice traveled into Max’s mind. 

Suddenly Max threw away the weapon and drew his Anatarian blade in preparation for battle. Kivar simply smiled and started towards his son as Max met his strides bringing his blade up to block the swing his father was making in an attempt to take off his head. The battle truly commenced with both fighters giving it their all, Max was pushing himself past his limits, but he knew if he stopped Kivar would win and there would be no-one to stop him. Suddenly Max overreached and Kivar swooped driving his blade into Max’s side causing him to cry out and look down at the blade protruding from his body seeing the blood pouring out of the wound. Max dropped to his knees with the blade still in his side and Kivar knelled in front of his son, wrapping a hand around the handle and twist the blade causing Max to scream out. 

“You know what I am going to do once I have put down this little uprising, I’m going to that planet Earth you are so fond of and I’m going to make that girl…what’s her name, oh it won’t matter her new name will be it and she will kneel at my feet. I want you to know that before you die” Kivar snarled at his son, but his words had the opposite effect they were hoping for.

He grabbed the Kivar’s hand that was holding the weapon in his side and twist with his strength hearing his bones break beneath his hand. Max stood and drew his weapon he still held in his hand and shoved it through Kivar’s heart causing his eyes to pop out in shock.

“Her name is Elizabeth Ortecho and you will never touch a hair on her head” Max snarled before he shoved the blade deeper and twisting it more causing a last gasp of air to leave Kivar before he dropped to the floor dead. Max stood and stumbled over to Michael who was currently working but he knew his brother was beyond concerned for Max but at the moment they had more pressing matters. 

“What the hell has he done?” Max gasped as he collapsed beside Michael, blood pouring from the wound; there was too much of it and it was coming too fast for Michael liking. 

“He modified, I don’t know how the hell this works it’s beyond me but I think I know what it does” Michael replied. 

“Well…cough…don’t keep me in suspense,” Max said growing weaker as blood started to pour out of his mouth.

“It draws out a person…essence, soul, whatever you want to call it and it transports it back in time, You choose the time and you merge essence with your younger body” Michael replied in disbelief. 

“Can you shut it down, Michael?” Max whispered as he felt himself grow weaker, the edges were growing darker and he was suddenly very cold. 

“Max, stay with me ok. Yes, I can shut it off, ok but hold on the medics are on the way” Michael said as Max collapsed to the ground into Michael’s lap.

“Think I finally ran out of lives…Michael” Max said as Michael grasped his hand and held it in his. 

“No, you haven’t, remember our promise to each other. We would make it home to Alex and Liz, just to see them once remember that Max” Michael cried, tears forming in his eyes. 

“It doesn’t end like this Max” Michael said an insane idea entering his mind. 

Quickly Michael started to punch in numbers into the datapad trying to work as fast as he could before the Granolith fired. Suddenly shield doors started to close around them, locking the pair alone with the Granolith. Suddenly Michael hooked a helmet like several cords into their helmets and continued to work. 

“Michael…go there’s nothing more you can do here” Max murmured losing the battle for life. 

“We aren’t done Max if this works, we are going change things and make them right…I just hope this works” Michael murmured as they both watched the countdown tick to zero. 

Suddenly a pain seized Max, like nothing he had ever felt in his life and he felt like he was being ripped from his body. Then it was blazes of colours and the feeling of being torn to pieces and then suddenly he was whole again before everything suddenly went black. 

Roswell, 2019 

Max shot up out of the bed gasping for breath looking down at his chest checking for a sword wound in his side but there was nothing there, not even the surgical scar he had carried since Liz, Kyle and Michael brought him back to life. A ringing suddenly made him shoot off the bed in panic before he realized it was coming from the phone on his bedside table. Max was beyond confused as he walked over to his phone, taking in his room that he had not set foot in over three years. Picking it up he saw it was Sheriff Valenti calling him, not understanding this very vivid dream he was currently experiencing, he swiped across and raised the phone to his ear. 

“Evan’s just giving you a call to remind you about the ICE checkpoint being set up, you’re on duty flagging down cars and checking passports” came his former bosses voice. 

“Sure sheriff, I’ll be there” Max replied hanging up the phone and looking down at it looking at the date; it was the day that Liz had returned to his life and Roswell. 

His phone rang again and he looked down seeing Michael’s name popping up, he quickly raised it to his ear. 

“Max, I know what your thinking but it's not a dream, it’s the year 2019 and we are back on earth. Get over here and I’ll explain” Michael said before he shut the phone off causing a bolt of shock to run through Max; he was back in time, on Earth and Liz was about to come back into his life once again.


	2. Second Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for everyone who read the last chapter I wanted to get this chapter out and possibly a third before Monday as I am going back to full-time work and won't have as much time to write as I would like. Anyway some of the speech is the same from pilot but lets say things go a bit differently.

_Roswell, 2019_

Max pulled his jeep up to Michaels trailer; he was already cutting it close to being late for work, but his simple small-town job did not seem so important after everything he had seen and been through. As he cut the engine off the door to Michael gulf stream trailer opened and he stepped out seeing Max in the car, a smile broke out on his face. Max got out of his car and quickly walked over to Michael who met him halfway grabbing him in a brotherly hug thanking the stars the plan had worked.

“Michael…what the hell happened, the last thing I remember was being on Antar and dying and then suddenly I was in my bed back on Earth?” Max asked as they entered the trailer, Max taking a seat while Michael leaned against the counter.

“Back on Antar, Kivar was planning on sending his essence back in time…I could have stopped it but Max you were dying and if I didn’t do what I did you would be dead” Michael replied crossing his arms across his chest.

“So…we’re back in our old bodies…and back in time, Michael what do we do?” Max asked desperation entering his voice.

The bond between them that formed they fulfilled their chosen destiny’s; Max was the leader, the diplomat, and the healer, while Michael was more analytical and military, minded able to work out solutions to impossible situations and turn the tide of what would seem unwinnable battles. It was why he was his second in command whilst they had been on Antar and the commander of his military forces, there was no-one else who he trusted more except for Liz and Isabel.

“For the moment, we keep a charade up for today ok, but we can change things I think as well” Michael spoke catching Max’s attention.

“What did you have in mind?” Max asked.

“Ok, the first thing the shooting at the diner we change that in a subtle. We stop Liz from getting shot ok” Michael explained as Max nodded his head when suddenly a thought entered his head.

“Noah…he’s still alive and Rosa, I can’t let Liz and her family suffer when I can bring her back. And we cannot lie to Is, she’s our family Michael and we can’t lie to her. She deserves to know the truth about the blackouts” Max replied causing Michael to sigh and look down and shake his head.

“Yeah, Max and can we do all that before Liz gets shot can you protect her while you're recovering from resurrecting a dead girl, the last time it almost killed you” Michael snapped his emotions breaking through.

“I can do it Michael; you know I can, and I am going to do it…but your right for the moment we follow the plan. If I’m not there tonight Liz could die and if that happens…I don’t know what would happen” Max replied.

“Alright Max, I’m going sort some things out. I’m pretty sure Alex is about to come to kick me off this land” Michael spoke a longing entering his voice.

As Isabel, Max and Michael learned more about their alien heritage and Anatarian customs and cultures they were shocked by some of their findings, particularly concerning the romantic customs of Anatarian people. They often bonded for life, once an Anatarian fell in love they would never love another, it was as if that person was ingrained in their DNA and more often than not a psychic bond form if the feelings were reciprocated. At the moment there was no bond between himself and Liz, he had yet to heal her and reveal the true depths of his feelings for her and the reaches he would go for her. It was the same for Michael when he relegalized this described how his relationship was with Alex Manes; despite all the bad history they shared in the past the bond they formed overcome any obstacles that had been placed there from history,

“Alright, I’ll call you once I’ve taken care of Liz” Max replied standing up and clapping his hand on Michael’s shoulder as he walked out the door placing his deputies hat on his head and walking to his car.

***********************************************************************

Max had stopped more cars than he had cared to admit and had been ordered by the ICE agents working the area to stop anyone Hispanic and to check their papers. Max could feel the waves of hatred for the people rolling off the ICE agent and it took all of Max’s self-control not to kill the racist ass. As Max flagged the next car on he spotted the car he had been waiting for the last several hour's works; Liz Subaru was slowly coming to a stop in front of him and suddenly it came to a stop. 

“You've got to be kidding me,” Max heard Liz mutter as her breaks squealed softly and her car came to a stop beside Max.

Liz: “So you let the Joneses and the Jenner’s through, but you're gonna stop the Latina and tell me this is just a DWI checkpoint?” Liz spoke she started to rifle through her bag as Max's heart started to beat out of his chest, he hadn’t seen her face in years and he was moments away from his wish.

“Ma'am...” Max said attempting to get her attention, but she was ramping up to a rant, ones he knew very well in defending her rights as a Latino-American. 

“I know Roswell is well past the -mile border zone, vato,” Liz continued still ignoring Max’s attempt at getting her attention

“Ma'am...” Max said again shining his flash trying to get her to look at him so he could her beautiful brown eyes

“So I will have the ACLU so far up your ass, you'll be reciting the Tenth Circuit Venzor-Castillo verdict in your sleep,” Liz said finally pulling her passport out and seeing who she was seeing for the first time in over ten years.

“Liz,” Max breathed finally seeing the face that had kept him going through the war and was the source of his resolve in finding his way home to her.

“Max,” Liz breathed almost as hypnotized by the sight of him as he was of her.

“It's been a long time,” Liz continued trying to find something to say.

“Ten years,” Max replied.

He remembered before she had walked back into his life had felt like he was simply drifting and existing waiting for something to wake him up and all it took was Liz Ortecho returning to his life to bring him back to life.

“You're still in Roswell,” Liz replied with confusion in his face.

“And you're finally back” Max replied smiling softly at her.

“Problem, Evans? Elizabeth Ortecho,”? Max’s boss sheriff Valenti said as she saw Max had been speaking to the driver for longer than was needed.

Liz: “Sheriff Valenti. Hi,”

“Well, Kyle will be thrilled you're here for the reunion. Don't think anyone expected you to come back for it,” Sheriff Valenti spoke making Max’s blood boil of the reminder of someone else with Liz

“Reunion? This weekend? ‘sigh’ Are you gonna breathalyze me, or...?” Liz replied in shock shaking her head

“Nah. You were always a good girl, Liz” the sheriff replied as she gently tapped the hood of Liz’s car.

“Tell your dad I said hello,” sheriff Valenti said as she waved Liz off.

Max watched the car drive off into the distance still in shock over seeing the love of his life for the first time in over three years from his perspective. His boss tapped his on the shoulder and indicated that he gets back to work shaking her head at his reaction to Liz, but how could he possibly explain what she meant to him.

Max pulled up outside the diner in his patrol car and saw that most of the lights were off except for the soft light of diner area where he knew Liz was currently cleaning and dancing; he had always loved to watch Liz dance it was one of the few moments he knew Liz would let go and simply allow herself to be completely free. He opened the door of his patrol car and quickly walked across the road coming to a stop just outside the diner windows. Last time he had walked into the and began a conversation that would change both of their lives but that wasn’t the plan. He was simply waiting outside when he saw the shadow emerge from the alleyway across the road, Max crossed the road and started to creep up on the perp, though he already knew who it was and came to a stop behind a car as he watched the man who had attacked Liz twice in the future; Wyatt Long.

Max pulled his sidearm out and fight the urge to empty the clip into him; he hadn’t done anything yet and he would give him the chance to do the right thing, in his heart he was still a cop and though he had killed men in cold blood before, they had been the enemy and it had been a necessary part of the war. But this was different, though the racist son of a bitch probably deserved it, Max did not want his death on his conscious. Suddenly Wyatt drew a weapon, raising it and walking towards the Crashdown. Max darted out from behind the car and raised his weapon coming to stand beside Wyatt several feet away training his gun on him.

“Sheriff’s department drop the weapon and get on your knees with your hands behind your head” Max shouted catching Wyatt off guard as he realized he had been caught.

The next few moments went by in a blur for Max, he remembered shouting at Wyatt to drop the gun again, he hesitated and then panicked suddenly swung the gun around at Max and tried to shoot him. Before Wyatt had time to get more than a shot off Max had put three bullets in his chest, a perfect grouping around his heart and he knew Wyatt was dead before he even hit the ground. He felt a searing pain in his arm, but he ignored it as he slowly approached Wyatt his gain trained on him, he kicked the gun away, rolling Wyatt over and handcuffing him as he had been taught to do. Pulling his radio out he raised it to his mouth and having to call it in.

“This is deputy Evans, shots fired at the Crashdown, one suspect down request back up and an ambulance” Max spoke as the doors to the Crashdown opened and Liz came out spotting him standing over the body of Wyatt Long

“Max, oh my god” she shouted rushing over to him which simply confused him further until he felt the blood start to drip down his arm.

Wyatt, it would seem had grazed his arm and with the adrenaline pumping, he hadn’t felt it yet, when Liz reached him she took off her apron and wrapped it around his arm as sirens started to sound off in the distance. She walked him over to the sidewalk and he saw Arturo coming out of the Crashdown as well and spotting his daughter with Max rushed over to help; but once but oblivious to all of this, all he could do was simply stare at the man he had killed to protect Liz.

The street surrounding the Crashdown had been quartered off, deputies were walking around and placing evidence markings near shell casings, Wyatt’s body had been placed into a body bag and was being moved into the Coroners van. Max simply sat on the sidewalk as a paramedic tended to his arm, his weapon had been taken away for testing and he had been informed by that there would be a formal investigation into the shooting. Liz currently stood next to her father talking to Sheriff Valenti who was taking their statements when two voices broke through the crowd of people that had surrounded the police tape.

“Max, where is my brother, tell me he isn’t dead, MAX” he heard his sister, Isabel scream out.

Max stood up waving off the paramedic as he spotted Isabel and Michael trying to get through the police tape. When Isabel saw him, she quickly ducked under and ran to him crashing into him pulling him into a tight hug which he returned. From his point of view, he hadn’t seen Is in over three over years and the bond that had dampened by distance suddenly swelled over him like a warm presence.

“I’m ok Is, I’m ok,” Max said gently rubbing her back as Michael came over to them, obviously allowed by Valenti knowing how close they were close to him.

“You can go Max, but you’re suspended until this shooting is cleared as a good shooting” Valenti coming to stand beside them as Is pulled away.

He could feel Is’s anger start to build before he gently placed his hand on her shoulder trying to relax her. He could see Liz and Arturo trying to see what was going on when Sheriff Valenti held her hand up and he knew what she was asking for. He reached up and clicked off his deputies badge and placed it in her hand before he walked off unable, the pain of giving up his badge once again nearly causing him to stagger but he kept on with Isabel and Michael right behind him. He heard Liz try to call his name but at the moment he was too emotionally drained, this hadn’t been the plan.

As he got into the car with Isabel and Michael and started to drive away he thought back to lives he had taken. It had started with the drifter who had tried to rape his sister all those years ago, the next had been Noah, that one had scared him more than any that came after it. The power he felt from feeling the life drain from Noah, the pain he felt made him feel like a god-like nothing and no-one could stop him, and he loved that feeling. When he had returned to Antar he had often served on the front lines, he could not ask his people to die if he was not willing to do the same. In battle, he never stopped to think about his actions but after gun blasts had gone silent he had used his healing ability to save as many of his soldiers as he could, Michael often had to forcefully drag him away and by that point, Max was too exhausted to stop him.

The faces came to him at night when he would dream of the battles and the people he had killed, the families they had left behind, and the ruin left in their wake. Michael would often talk with him after these nights and justify what they were doing was right. And it was, the more of their planet they took back the more they saw how the people had been suffering under the hand of Kivar forces and Kivar himself had only become more ruthless since his return to Antar. Rather than let Max’s forces capture the key locations he would initiate a scorched earth policy, destroying anything and anyone in its wake. This would cause Max to want to push farther and the effect was that they were able to save more civilian lives at the cost of soldiers under Max’s command. His name being called made Max break out of his thoughts as he realized they had pulled up at Max’s house.

“Max, we’re home,” Isabel said worried at her brothers lack response on the ride home, he had been deathly silent as if he was in a different world.

“Thanks, Is” Max replied opening the car door, he heard Isabel open hers and Michael too, he turned around to face them.

“Look, today has been a bad day, I need some time,” Max said to Isabel whilst silently sending a psychic message to Michael to tell him to come back later.

“Ok Max, I’m just I’m glad your ok” Isabel said once again hugging him before she and Michael left.

Max watched the car drive off for a few moments before he turned intent on having a glass of whiskey or perhaps five, he had not decided yet. It also did not help the fact that he still needed to stitch his arm up as well, he had told the paramedic he would see a doctor but that was not exactly an option for him. Max walked into his house, walking past his bookcases and towards his bathroom where he found his medical kit and taking it back out into the lounge room, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and glass while he went. He sat down on the couch and pulled a needle and thread out and was about to start sowing himself up when there was a knock at his door.

“It’s open Michael” Max called out thinking that his brother had come back but when he reached, he out he felt a different presence.

The door opened slowly and in stepped Liz looking like she was unsure if she should be there or not, Max stood up and the pair simply stared at each other for a moments before Max broke the silence.

“You’re not Michael,” Max said as Liz smiled at him sheepishly.

“I know, but I just wanted to see you and talk to you, I can come back if you want me to,” Liz said pointing back at the door, Max shook his head at her before he took a seat.

“I could use the company actually” Max replied smiling at her raising his glass and taking a deep gulp of whiskey.

“Can we talk…about what happened at the diner tonight…I just need to understand what happened?” Liz asked as she came to sit beside him.

“Sure Liz, we can talk about it” Max replied mentally preparing himself for this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did everyone think, good or bad let me know and as always until next time.


	3. Conversations and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for my long absence I have gotten a full time job and haven't really had the time to write. Anyway here is the latest chapter, hope you all like it.

_Previously on Roswell, New Mexico:_

_“It’s open Michael” Max called out thinking that his brother had come back but when he reached, he out he felt a different presence._

_The door opened slowly and in stepped Liz looking like she was unsure if she should be there or not, Max stood up and the pair simply stared at each other for a moments before Max broke the silence._

_“You’re not Michael,” Max said as Liz smiled at him sheepishly._

_“I know, but I just wanted to see you and talk to you, I can come back if you want me to,” Liz said pointing back at the door, Max shook his head at her before he took a seat._

_“I could use the company actually” Max replied smiling at her raising his glass and taking a deep gulp of whiskey._

_“Can we talk…about what happened at the diner tonight…I just need to understand what happened?” Liz asked as she came to sit beside him._

_“Sure Liz, we can talk about it” Max replied mentally preparing himself for this conversation._

**Max Evan’s House, Roswell New Mexico**

Max sat there staring at Liz waiting for her to say something when she suddenly noticed the needle and thread.

“Are you stitching yourself up?” Liz asked in disbelief as saw that he had been mid-way through stitching up the bullet wound.

“Yeah, I uh don’t like hospitals and its nothing just a scratch” Max replied as he turned back to what he was doing and starting to slowly stitch up his skin.

It was ironic, his healing powers when he charged them enough could bring a person back from the dead if he had sufficient time to get to them but he couldn’t heal himself, granted it almost killed him and he had only pushed himself that far a couple of times but he knew what he was capable of now.

The feel of the cushion and Liz’s scent filling his nose made him realize Liz had taken a seat beside him and was taking the needle and thread out of his hands, she placed her hand on his arm for a moment, tracing the outer ragged edges of where the bullet had torn through his skin. She picked up the thread and needle and started to stitch up him slowly and gently, this allowed Max to take a deep swallow of alcohol as she did this.

“What happened Max?” Liz asked after a few moments of silence, her actions coming to a stop as she asked this question.

“I was coming to the Crashdown, you had a headlight out that’s why I pulled you over when I saw Wyatt” Max replied as Liz continued to stitch him, Max tried not to flinch but without a local anesthetic, it was quite painful.

“I saw you in the Crashdown, you were dancing when Wyatt pulled a gun, and I knew what he was going to do. He and his friends have been causing some problems for your father and it gets worse the closer to the anniversary of Rosa’s death” Max replied pouring himself another glass of whiskey and taking a sip of it.

“He was going to shoot me?” Liz breathed out causing Max to shake his head in response.

“I don’t know if his aim would have been that good but I wasn’t about to risk it, so I identified myself and he turned to face me…there was a moment where we just looked at each other and I don’t know why he tried but I was just defending myself I didn’t set out to kill him…it just happened” Max spoke taking the rest of his drink once he had finished once he was finished and taking a deep breath afterwards.

“Why did you do it, Max?” Liz asked as she finished and gently rubbed his injured arm, tending to his injury.

“It was you Liz” Max replied looking up and meeting her eyes, they lost themselves in each other’s and if Michael had not entered the room when he did he was not sure what would have happened next.

“Sorry Max, I didn’t know you had company,” Michael said looking at pair as Liz stood up suddenly as if realizing what she was suddenly.

“It’s fine I just wanted to check on Max, I’ll see you tomorrow Max?” Liz asked as she stood up and went to door passing Michael on his way.

“Bye Liz,” Michael said as she closed the door, he turned to face it for a moment before he turned back and gave Max a scathing looking.

“You didn’t tell her anything did you?” Michael a slight panic to his voice, he had become over time the planner and strategist of the pair.

“She just came over to check on how I was Michael I didn’t tell her anything don’t worry” Max replied as Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

“I know you are going to tell her eventually, but we need a plan before we do anything. Do you remember what’s happened all the times we did something without a plan?” Michael asked causing Max to wince.

They had released what they knew as simply ‘Mr. Jones’ without thinking through the long-term consequences of what they were doing. Mr Jones turned out to be Kivar, the bloodthirsty and tyrannical ruler of Antar. Max or Zan as he was known on Antar was his son but the resistance against Kivar had taken him away and fled to earth not realizing that Kivar had stowed away on-board the ship. Sometime during the flight to Earth from Antar Kivar had revealed himself to those on board and a battle had ensued that resulted in damage to the ship and caused it to crash near Roswell.

They had not trusted Mr Jones when they had found him, all bar Max who at the time was still reeling from his break up with Liz and the revelations that Isabel was not his biological sister as he had thought she was.

So, he had turned to the man who claimed to be his father, after all, they shared the same face, and he disregarded any objections from Michael and Isabel. It had been perhaps one of the darkest periods, the feeling of hollowness with Liz having left for California without him. He had told him of he was the heir the Antarian throne and his which was the truth, but he had been holding back the truth of what he truly until he walked Max into the Enlightening. Once Max had come into his birthright, he had shown his true colours, almost killing Isabel and Michael then taking Max to a ship he had rebuilt before he had been locked away by Michaels mother.

On Antar, Mr Jones or Kivar as he had revealed himself to be at this point had told him he had ruled with an iron fist putting down all those who opposed his rule. He had not been satisfied with that, however, no then he had set his sights on the Seven Systems; a loose alliance of planets who had made contact and had regular trade with each other. Antar had always been technologically superior to the other Systems in the Alliance and he had slowly begun a war of conquest. This had been a wild departure from the normal Antarian way but Kivar had said it was time for the old ways to die and for Antar to have a golden future. By this point, Max or Zan as he had been named had been born but with Kivar’s mind abilities he had seen that Max was not like him and as such had him locked away in a dungeon in the lowest levels of the palace visiting once in a while to ensure his son, the one true threat to his power was still locked away safely.

Isabel’s mother, a member of the resistance who opposed Kivar had broken into the palace accompanied by Michaels mother and a crack unit. They had managed to spirit Max away and had a ship prepared with the resistance members; the destination was the planet Earth as it had come to be known by the ‘humans’ that inhabited it. Humans were an experiment started by Antarian scientists over fifty thousand years ago to trace how Antarian evolved.

“You there Max?” Michaels voice and the snapping of his fingers in front of his face brought him back to the present.

“Yeah, I’m here Michael…you’re right we need a plan” Max replied as he stood and started to walk towards his back door before Michael's voice halted him in his place.

“Good, because and I need you to be calm here Max…but we have a problem” Michael stated causing Max to let a snort of laughter.

“Which one are you talking about, we have a hell of a list of problems” Max replied opening the door and walking over to his fire pit, raising his hand and causing a burst of flame to shoot out and ignite the pit.

“Noah’s alive Max and he’s currently living with Isabel” Michael stated causing Max to halt in his tracks.

Thunder clouds suddenly started to roll in causing Michael to take a cautious step towards Max; he knew how angry Max had been at Noah, but he was not expecting this level of reaction to the news. The lights of the house started to flicker on and off as the sudden storm rolled in closer and suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground several feet from where Max had come to a stop. Max spun around and started to walks towards his car, a murderous look covering his face; Michael had only seen this look rarely and it had often been directed at someone who had hurt Liz or Michael and Isabel. Michael quickly grabbed his arm causing Max to stop next to him, his sights still squarely on the car with blood in his eyes.

“Stop Max, you need to think for a second I know you want to kill him, I do too. But you’re not strong enough” Michael said causing Max to look at him for a second before he took a deep breath.

“You’re right Michael, I feel it, my powers are weaker I need more power” Max spoke walking backwards away from Michael before he looked up as swirls of clouds spun above him like a halo of death.

Max raised his hand and suddenly a bolt of lightning shot down into his open palm, Max raised his other hand and the repeated the action as his hands now glowed jumping sparks of electricity he had just absorbed. He turned and started to walk towards Michael again stopping in front of him, his mind focusing on storing and gaining control of the massive amount of power he had just absorbed.

“Here’s the plan Michael we go to Is’s and we kill Noah, but before we make him take us to Rosa and then I am going to bring her back to life, that’s the plan” Max snarled as he walked to his car, Michael hurrying to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think? 
> 
> Let me know with a comment, I will try to work on this story more now I have my work life balanced better.


	4. Plan Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here is another chapter I will not give too much away so feel free to start reading. On a unrelated noted to this story I have written a short story and posted it here, if you like my writing style please check it anyways enough of that here we go on with the show.

**Highway Outside of Roswell, New Mexico**

Max was driving like a bat straight out of the depths of hell with the devil hot on his trail; only the devil was not behind him he was in front of him with his sister. He could hear Michael talking beside him but all he could think about was tearing Noah’s heart out of his chest. Michael suddenly grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it causing them to go into the shoulder lane, this caused Max to brake before they ran off the road. Michael took the opportunity to take the car out of gear, grab the keys out of the ignition and open his door quickly, Max was hot on his heel’s emotion overwhelming his rational thought. All he could think about was all the pain that Noah had caused; Isabel and the crushing guilt of being used like a plaything, all the deaths over the years that could be attributed to him and finally the pain he had caused Liz.

The love that an Antarian feels is deeper than the love most humans feel; Michael had found out that it was rare for humans to feel that deeply for another person but somehow the Max had bonded to Liz. It went far deeper than simple love, due to the psychic link they shared they could send waves of emotions through each other but it hadn’t had started on Liz’s end until he had healed and she had received the silver handprint. He had prevented that but the natural connection between the two of them was still there and Max knew that if Noah knew they were onto them him he would run or worse possibly stay and fight; if that happened he wasn’t sure if there would not be collateral damage between them and Noah only blended in to stay close to them. Michael was standing at front of the car as Max strode up to him and tried to snatch keys from his hands. Michael held them back with one hand and pushed Max back with another hand before holding up a finger to him.

“You need to calm down Max, what do you plan on doing huh? Blasting down Izzy’s door and thunderbolt Noah? You need to calm down and think for a moment, I know the last forty-eight hours have been hard, but we need to think, just think please?” Michael pleaded to Max finally realized what he was about to do.

“You’re right Michael, I’m sorry I just…I need him gone and I need to bring Rosa back as soon as we can” Max replied which caused Michael’s to face harden.

“And what about what happens to you, Max? In case you forget it almost killed you, it took me, Liz and Kyle, to bring you back and even then you weren’t are strong as you were” Michael replied.

“But that’s typical of you isn’t it Max, always willing to throw your life away like it doesn’t matter” Michael raged grabbing Max by his collar, tears gathering in his eyes.

“We might not be blood Max, but you are my brother in all the way that counts and I am willing to stand by and watch you throw your life way, not when if we plan we can avoid it” Michael spoke softly looking Max in his eyes begging him to understand what he meant to him.

“Ok Michael, ok…I assume you have some sort of plan?” Max asked causing Michael to smile ruefully back at him.

“Of course I do, come on I’ll show you where we are going to set up our Base of Operations,” Michael said turning and walking towards the car, Max walking behind him trying to clear his mind. 

**Abandoned Government Facility, Outskirts of Roswell New Mexico**

“Seriously Michael you bring me back here?” Max asked looking sideways Michael who was looking at the abandoned lot.

“The locks are good, with some modifications from yours truly, not even Kivar could crack,” Michael said setting out and walking towards the buildings.

The last time he had been here had been the catalyst for a lot things; his separation from Liz, the first time he realized that when he threw his life away there were always consequences and this time he had to deal with them. As they walked up the outside metal grate stairs and into the old building Michael came to a stop with a door that had an advanced lock compared to the rest of the building. Michael raised his hand and suddenly a glow appeared then suddenly spread from his hands to the lock and there a slight hissing sound followed by the lock suddenly switch off and on again.

“What did you just do?” Max asked as Michael entered a pin into the door and it opened slowly, the hinges creaking as it swung inwards.

“I recalibrated the circuitry on a molecular level and made the lock indestructible to most human weapons. Short of a plasma cutter no-one is getting in here, not without the code” Michael said as Max pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“Wow, you guys weren’t kidding when you said that this place was a fixer-upper when you first found it” Max spoke as he ducked under some cobwebs and looked around the room.

“It’s a good place we can prep and plan when we bring the others in on this we can plan here and hopefully this time this will be more peaceful this time around,” Michael said as he started to already move random objects off the shelves and dup them in the corner of the room.

“Si vis pacem para bellum” Max murmured as he started to help move things around the room when Michaels's voice stopped him in his tracks.

“If you want peace prepare for war,” Michael said as Max looked at him, a sad smile on his face.

“You know me, Michael, always the optimist” Max said as they continued to clear the room.

The pair worked in silence for the rest of the night, making sure was clear and that they would have the space they needed for what they needed. Michael did not say much about his plan, all he said was that he would talk about tomorrow after Max got off work and for the moment Max accepted it. It was finally hitting him; that he was back on earth, in his hometown of Roswell and his mate was at the same time. Antar had never felt like home, the people had looked to him to lead them, and it made him feel like he was a seventeen kid in front of his class trying to give a speech. He did the best he could while he was on Antar and while Michael was there to help people still died and he had a feeling the faces of the people would haunt him tonight.

**Max Evan’s House, Roswell New Mexico**

It had been a long shift for Max, he had not slept the night before helping Michael to clear away years of disuse and debris that had accumulated. Michael had asked if he could come over to what he was now referring to as their base of operations after work and Max was only stopping by to changes clothes before he headed off again. As he drove his jeep down the driveway, he felt her before he saw her car parked off just to the side. The sun setting gave the view from his front porch a peaceful feeling; it had been one of the few places he could come and read in the ten years Liz had left Roswell. From her perspective, it had been ten years since they had last seen each other when she had left for college and him behind in Roswell.

Knowing now that his sister Isabel and Michael had a part in the reason why she left made it hurt less but it had taken him time to forgive them for what they had done. He pulled into the driveway beside hers and saw her dressed in usual get up, tight jeans, a short-sleeved top, a leather jacket and a pair of boots on her feet. She held in her hand what he guessed was a little green milkshake, an order she got wrong and something he never corrected her on simply for the fact it was the first thing she could remember about him. He had been smitten by her he didn’t have the heart to correct her and so over the years of high school whenever she had served him she had simply dropped a little green man milkshake in front of him before dancing off to serve another customer. He walked up to her, she smiled at him and held out the cup as an ice breaker, there was no reason other than to see him for her to be him, there was nothing around for miles and that was why Max had chosen this place as his home.

“I brought you a little green man…I mean I tried to find a card but they don’t exactly stock thanks for saving my life card down at the post office,” Liz said handing over the milkshake to Max who took it with a smile.

“Thanks Liz but you didn’t have to you know that I was just doing my job” Max replied gesturing her to sit at his fire put, he bent over and pretended to mess about with it whilst using his powers to start a small fire and sat in the chair next to Liz.

“Why are you here Liz?” Max asked taking a sip of his drink, hiding the cringe of his dislike of mint from Liz but raising an eyebrow.

“We got interrupted and I just had a feeling you needed someone… and you there for me last night after I was a complete bitch to you” Liz stumbled through her speech, her words bringing warmth to his heart.

“Did you add bourbon to this?” Max asked as he led Liz to his fire pit and bent down pretending to use human devices to ignite a fire.

“That a problem officer? And like I said I was a bitch to you when you were just trying to do your job” Liz asked smiling as she came over as Max gestured for her to sit in one of the seats.

“No, you weren't,” Max sighed and looked into the fire before he continued.

“Truth is, Immigration has been all over us. Crime spiked, suits want to blame the undocumented, but tearing families apart, that is not why I joined the force” Max sighed looking at Liz with sadness behind his eyes.

“You wanted to be a writer if I remember?” Liz replied leaning forward in her chair  
  


“You remember that?” Max replied still shocked after not seeing him for ten years that she remembered that about him.

“So why did you join the force then?” Liz asked a curious spark in her eye.

“Why does anybody do anything?” Max replied shrugging his shoulders.

“Come on,” Liz said reaching her hand out and placing it on his knee

“I like protecting people. It helps me sleep at night” Max replied visions of both the lives he took on earth and the lives that were taken on his orders or by his hand.

“So... where you been?” Max asked keeping up the illusion he didn’t already know.

“Denver, working on an experimental regenerative medicine study. We were onto something special, but of course, we lost funding because someone needs money for a wall. And now I'm here sharing a shake with my high school lab partner” Liz replied causing Max to smile, her intelligence that was one of her most attractive qualities.

“Oh. Are-are we sharing?” Max asked in a challenging tone which caused Liz to stand up and come and sit on the armrest of his chair and flick the straw in her direction taking a sip but keeping eye contact with Max the whole time.

“You know, I used to... think about what I would say if I ever saw you again,” Max said not wanting to waste time when the sound of an approaching car made him look down his driveway

It was not a car he recognized; the owner seemed to be on a mission to get to Max’s house as quickly as possible. Max stood and walked to the end of his car, his hand coming to rest on his sidearm that he still had not taken off after he had finished work. He heard Liz coming to stand behind him, her curiosity overtaking sense of safety. The car came to a screeching stop 10 feet away from where they were standing, the headlights illuminating the pair before they switch off and a figure got out of the car.

“Should have known you would have been with the Mexican bitch” a familiar voice growled, he knew it belonged to Wyatts cousin but for the life of him Max couldn’t remember his name, he did, however, see the rifle in his hands that was pointed in their general direction.

“Put the gun down and we can talk about this ok?” Max replied trying to tame his anger at what he was calling Liz.

“This is for my brother” he replied raising the rifle at Max and Liz, but Max whose reflexes hand been honed of years of war drew quicker and was able to get three shots off sending his enemies shot off to the side and missing him.

He quickly walked over to the body, kicking the rifle away and when he turned to Liz his blood went cold. She had been hit by the stray bullet, been knocked to the ground with blood already starting to pool around her.

“No” Max bellowed out almost primarily running to her side and kneeling beside her.

“No, Liz?” Max asked cradling her body in his arms, one arm coming behind her neck the other coming to cover the wound.

He could feel how badly she was injured, the bullet had ripped through part of her heart and was causing massive internal bleeding, if he didn’t do something now she would die. He summoned the power he felt within himself not noticing the glass of his doors start to shake or the lights of his house and cars start to flicker on and off. All he was focused on was bringing Liz back, a growl built in his chest and with a final primal scream, he blew out all the power of the house and shattered all the windows. Liz sat up gasping for air as she tried to understand what had just happened to her, she was gasping and almost sobbing.

“I'm here. It's okay. It's okay. It's just... I'm here. I'm here” Max assured pulling her close and stroking her hair.

“I was shot, I was shot?” Liz asked in a state of disbelief after a few moments as she looked up at Max.

“Max, how did you heal me?” Liz asked causing Max to sigh and realize that the plans he and Michael had been making had just been blown to pieces.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did everyone think?
> 
> I wanted Max to give her the hand print and I liked the speech from the dinner so some of the dialogue was taken from there. 
> 
> Anyways if you like my writing style I wrote a short story and post it, if you have time have a read and let me know what you think, as always until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it, till next time.


End file.
